This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to the location of a speed sensor probe in a gas turbine engine.
A typical turbofan engine includes a compressor section and a turbine section that is coupled to drive the compressor section and a fan of the engine. In a two-spool engine design, a high pressure turbine is coupled through a high spool to drive a high pressure compressor and a low pressure turbine is coupled through a low spool to drive a low pressure compressor. Typically, a probe is mounted in the engine to determine the speed of at least one of the spools. One challenge in determining the location of the probe in the engine includes packaging concerns with regard to the engine architecture. Another challenge is to mount the speed sensor probe in a location that can detect or mitigate certain engine events can cause an over-speed condition.